Home (Child AmericaxMom Reader)
by 0lexdelapp
Summary: You and Alfred moved to a small town when he was two years old, and this is about your lives afterwards. You guys make new friends, and live happily in the small and quiet(?) town of yours. Read how Alfred grows from a toddler to a college graduate! Future Ameripan, PolLiet, AusHun, RoChu, and I might add more pairings as I go. Rating may go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

You glanced in the mirror to see that your two year old son, Alfred, was fast asleep in the back seat of your car. You smiled to yourself, looking back to the road.

Today was the day you were going to show Alfred the house you bought. Alfred has spent the first two years of his life in a small apartment with only one bedroom, barely enough space for a child to grow up in. So you've been looking for a house with all of the right requirements.

While you were thinking, you heard Alfred yawn. You looked back in the mirror to see Alfred stretching his limbs.

"Did you have a good nap?" You asked him. He nodded, smiling brightly. "Are we almost there?" Alfred asked. "Just a few more miles, and we'll be there." You hummed as you turned the steering wheal.

A few minutes later, you were unbuckling Alfred's seat belt so he could get out of the car. You both stood on the front lawn, getting a good look at the front of the house. It had cream colored paint and white lining, the front lawn well groomed from the last homeowners.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" You offered you hand to Alfred, which he happily excepted. Together, the both of you walked through the front door.

You crinkled your nose at the dark green walls, and looked down at Alfred. "You want to help me pick out colors for the walls before we get some furniture in?" You asked him. Alfred nodded happily, letting go of your hand so he could go explore more.

You sighed happily. This house was going to be your new home.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

You pulled down the large shirt over Alfred's head. You both just came back from picking out colors for the walls of your new house. The first room you were going to paint was Alfred's new room. He picked out sky blue and a nice forest green, which gave you the idea to paint his room to look like a forest.

You balanced yourself on a wooden stool to paint the upper part of the wall blue. Alfred giggled as he drew little pictures on the lower part of the wall with crayons. It didn't matter that much because you were just going to paint over it anyway.

When you finished with the sky, you stepped down from the stool. You suddenly had an idea, and quickly put a large blue dot on Alfred's nose. You giggled as Alfred went cross-eyed trying to see the dot.

It took practically all day, but soon the whole house was painted, each room having it's own color. It was already dark out, and there wasn't furniture in the house yet. You settled on dragging a mattress into Alfred's room and both of you slept on it.

* * *

**I don't know how long this will be, but I plan on it to be from when America was a toddler to after he graduates high school. I plan on it being super cute too :3**


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the doorbell ringing through the house. You yawned, sitting up.

You woke Alfred up and the both of you went to go answer the door. When you opened it, you saw a man with blond hair and large bushy eyebrows. You yawned again before saying. "May I help you?"

The man smiled. "Oh, no, I just merely noticed that you moved in yesterday. I live just next door, and I was wondering if you needed any help moving in."

You scratched the back of your head. "Well, we haven't got any of our furniture in yet. Could you help us with that?" The man nodded. "May I come in?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, sure." You moved out of the doorway to let him in.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

You found out his name was Arthur, and introduced him to Alfred. Soon Arthur was helping you carry furniture in the house, while Alfred was playing with a couple of his toys. You were really glad that Arthur was there to help, because there was no way you would be able to get that couch in by yourself.

It wasn't long before everything was inside. You didn't have much stuff considering the small apartment you used to live in. The house was pretty empty even with all of your belongings inside, but you still made the best of it.

Even though all of you things were in your house, you still had to go get some food to put in the fridge. Too bad you spent most of your money on paint, but luckily, Arthur thought ahead and invited the two of you to dinner.

You thought it was sweet of him for inviting the two of you, but once you saw the monstrosity Arthur was making, you immediately took over his kitchen. You weren't a great cook, but at least you wont have to eat that. . . thing Arthur was making. It was so bad you thought you saw it move.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

"So why are you moving here?" Arthur asked you during dinner. "Oh, we just needed a change. We used to live in a small apartment, and Alfred kept breaking things on accident, so I thought it would be easier if we just lived in a bigger place. Plus, this seems like a nice neighborhood."

"You're right about that." Arthur said. "There's a lot of good people in this town, but they all are just so different from each other. I personally think that there are a lot of strange people here, but most of them are really nice once you give them a chance."

You smiled happily. "Well that's a relief! Were I come from, everyone is crazy. My brother-in-law has some cupcake obsession, and his friend is just so lazy. I don't really mean to complain about them, because I've known them for a long time, but that's just how they are."

The conversation continued on for a while before Alfred started talking about superman, saving the world, and what-not. You were proud of Alfred because of his big heart. He resembled his father so much, but there personalities were polar opposites. You sometimes find yourself wondering how that happened.

* * *

**Nothing to say this time~! **


	3. Chapter 3

It about a year after you moved in, you unlocked your front door after a long day of work. It was pretty late because you worked later in the day, there was even a few stars out. You were completely exhausted from working all day, and was ready to just jump into bed.

You were _so _thankful that you had a neighbor like Arthur, because every day you had work he seemed to be free to take care of Alfred. You started to wonder what Arthur did for a living, but just shrugged it off. Alfred had a babysitter he liked that worked for free, so that was fine by you.

"Hello, (First Name)." Arthur said when you walked into the living room. You merely waved at him. It's been some sort of routine of you coming home to Arthur waiting for you and Alfred already being in bed.

"Have a good day at work?" He asked, getting up and following you into the kitchen. You shrugged. "Eh, I had better days. My boss is working me to the bone, as usual." You opened up the fridge and pulled out oatmeal Alfred refused to eat this morning.

"Maybe you should get a different job, (First Name). Alfred started to get bored of me." You snorted. "Yeah, and what do you think he talks about when I _am _here? He thinks of you like a big brother, maybe even a dad."

"Oh, you flatter me. Today he asked me if he could try french food, like he doesn't like my cooking!" Arthur said. You glanced over at him. "No one likes your cooking." You said bluntly.

Before Arthur could protest, you dropped your bowl in the sink and made a gesture of waving him away. "You can go home now, Arthur. I'm going to go to bed." Arthur frowned before leaving the kitchen.

You rubbed your eyes while climbing the stairs, yawning. Before going to your room you cracked the door to Alfred's room open. You saw Alfred tucked into bed with his stuffed alien-thing he named Toby. You opened the door some more and let yourself in to kiss Alfred on the forehead. Alfred may not know it but you always kissed his forehead after you came home from work to make up for not tucking him in.

When you finally did get to your room you quickly changed into sweatpants and a tank-top before snuggling deep under the covers. It wasn't long before you were snoring loudly.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

~Third Person POV~

* * *

Alfred woke up a little bit later than he usually did today. That was strange, because you usually woke him up. He climbed out of bed and groggily made his way to your room.

You were still snoring away when Alfred pushed the door open. A walked over to your bedside and poked your cheek. "Mooommyyyyy~ wake up." He poked you again. You didn't stir.

Alfred looked over to the alarm clock on your nightstand. You must of forgot to turn it on before going to bed. Alfred didn't know whether or not you had work today, so he let you sleep in.

Later in the kitchen, Alfred was attempting to pour him a bowl of Cheerios. He spilled both the milk and the cereal, and put neither of the packages back where he found them. Since the kitchen table had milk on it, he took his breakfast into the living room and watched cartoons while he ate.

You still didn't wake up when Arthur came over. "Where's your mom?" Arthur asked Alfred when he entered the house. "She's still sleeping." Alfred said, going to go color a picture with his crayons. Arthur was pretty sure that you had to work today, but thought it would be better if he cleaned up the mess Alfred made before he went to go wake you up.

While he was cleaning, you actually did finally wake up. You sat up and stretched, yawning. After a few moments, you glanced over to the clock. You quickly looked back at it, making sure you got the right time. It was almost noon.

You jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed before zooming downstairs to see Arthur sweeping Cheerios up off the floor. "I'm going to be late!" You exclaimed, about to run out the door without even doing your hair before Arthur stopped you.

"Hold on, (First Name)! Sit down, and eat lunch. You can stay home from work today." You grumbled before sitting down at the kitchen table. Alfred climbed up into the chair next to yours and started to giggle.

You raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?" You asked him. He pointed at your hair. "You have poofy hair." He giggled. You chuckled, touching your bed-head. "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

* * *

**Next chapter Alfie goes to school! Woo whoo! That's when the real buiz starts! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do I have to go again?" Alfred asked as you both walked into H. E. Talia Elementary. You've been dreading, yet hoping for this day to come for weeks, and it has finally came.

The first day of _kindergarten._

Oh god, just thinking the word made both of you shiver.

"To learn new things?" You replied. "Make new friends?" Alfred wasn't vary convinced by your answer. In fact, he seemed a little insistent on not going to school. "Why can't I just learn everything at home? And I can make new friends in other places!"

You sighed. "Sorry Alfie, but school's just something every kid has to deal with. But don't worry, the years passes by faster than you think." You said softly, leaning down to straiten his spiderman backpack.

"I have to come here for a whole _year_!?" Alfred exclaimed, a look of horror on his face. You couldn't help but chuckle. "It's only for about nine and a half months, and even then you get days off for holidays and get two days off every week. Not to mention winter break. The rest of the year is like a big ol' holiday!"

Alfred pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. "Is that true?" He asked. "Have I ever lied to you?" Alfred shook his head, and then held it up with new-born confidence. "Okay Mommy! I'll go to kindergarten if you want me to!"

You smiled at your son. "Glad to hear it! Now, I've already talked to the principle and she said that it's okay for me to be in class with you for your first day! Is that alright?" Alfred nodded eagerly, turning down the hallway and closer to his class.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

When you finally found Alfred's class, you looked at the name of the teacher beside the door. Mr. Francis Bonnefoy seemed to be his name.

"Oh?" You said when you read the name. Alfred looked over at you. "Hm? What is it, Mommy?" He asked. You tore your gaze away to look back down at Alfred. You smiled. "Nothing sweetie, just thinking."

You glanced into the classroom to see that no one was in there yet. It still was a good twenty minutes before school actually started, but you at least expected the teacher to be in there.

"Maybe we should see Ms. Braginski, yes?" You said, turning away from the empty classroom. Alfred nodded, taking your hand so you could lead him to the principle's office.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

"Jesus tap dancing Christ." You said under your breath when you walked into the principle's office. No matter how many times you've seen her, you just could _not_ get over how freaking _huge_ her breasts were.

Katyusha Braginski smiled brightly when the pair walked into her office. She stood up, reminding you how much taller she was than you too. "Hi (First Name)! Didn't expect you to be here so early!" She said cheerfully. Katyusha stepped out from behind her desk, and knelled down to Alfred's height. "You must be Alfred! I'm going to be your principle for now on. You can call me Ms. Kat if you like."

Alfred smiled back at Katyusha. "Hi, Ms. Kat! Do you wanna see my superman lunch box?" He asked her. She chuckled. "Of course!"

Your mind wandered off as Alfred and Katyusha continued to talk. You somehow came back to thinking about Alfred's new teacher, and couldn't help but wonder if he was related to Francois. . . .

* * *

**SCHOOL BIOCH.**


	5. Chapter 5

When you and Alfred came back to his class, Francis was in the classroom (finally). You knocked on the open door to get his attention, smiling brightly. "Are you Mr. Bonnefoy?" You asked him. He nodded as Alfred started to wander around the room. '_Wow,_' You thought. '_He looks just like Fransois! Only his hair's. . . . What's the word I'm looking for? Bouncier? Yeah, that's it!_'

"Sorry for asking, but do you happen to be related to a Francois Bonnefoy?" You asked, stepping farther into the classroom. Francis smiled brightly. "You mean my cousin? Oui, how do you know him?"

"I'm Allen's wife." You smiled back at him. Finally! Someone who knew your old friends! "Oh really? Why isn't Allen hear too?" Your smile faltered for a second. ". . . You didn't hear? Allen died five years ago, right after Alfred was born." After a few moments, Francis opened his mouth to speak before Alfred (when did he get here?) piped into the conversation. "Are you guys talking about Daddy? I never met him, but Mommy showed me lots of pictures of him! Did you know I look just like him? I do, but he has brown hair. Have you met Daddy before?" Alfred let his thoughts pour out to his new teacher.

You smiled to yourself. Sometimes it's not such a bad thing that little kids say everything that comes to mind. At least you didn't have to keep guessing about what Alfred was thinking like you would soon have to do so once Alfred hits his teen years. Noooo, not the teenagers! So terrifying. . . .

Suddenly, there was the sound of a toilet flushing and the door which you assumed was the kindergarten bathroom (you know, how they have one in between kindergarten classrooms that are side-by-side) cracked open. Another child, that looked shockingly like Alfred only his hair was longer, and instead of a stubborn cowlick there was an odd curl the stuck out.

"Woah~!" Alfred said in amazement, instantly forgetting about his conversation with Francis. He bounded towards the boy, a large grin on his face. "Hey, you look like me! Only I'm more awesome." The boy's curl bobbed slightly as he hugged a stuffed polar bear tighter to his chest. "Y-yeah. I guess I do." He said quietly. '_Yay~! Alfred already made a friend!_' You thought happily.

The Alfred-look-a-like's name was Matthew, and he was Francis's son. Alfred really seemed to hit it off with Matthew, and you really liked to watch them play. Alfred's usual playmates were you and Arthur, but he seemed to like playing with Matthew much better. It wasn't long until class started, and Francis let you even help around a little bit. Alfred wasn't the only one who made a friend; Francis was a really great guy.

Soon, school day was over and you and Alfred had to get ready to go home. You invited for Matthew to come for a play-date sometime on Alfred's behalf. Matthew accepted, making the two of you extremely happy. Sure, Alfred made friends with a few other kids today, but the two blondes already seemed like brothers.

Walking back to the car, you smirked at Alfred. "See~? Now that wasn't s bad was it?" Alfred pouted for a second, but smiled anyway.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

Once you parked into the drive way, Alfred shot out of the car, and instead of heading inside, he crossed the lawn to Arthur's house. You chuckled to yourself. Of _course_ he's going there! Why wouldn't he want to tell Arthur everything that happened as soon as possible?

You followed him at your own pace, taking your time. Arthur was having a cup of tea when Alfred barged into his house. Arthur scolded him for it, but you could tell he wasn't really mad at him. It looked like Alfred knew too, because as soon as Arthur was done, Alfred started talking as if Arthur's words weren't even heard. As usual.

You sat across from your neighbor, staying silent. Arthur handed you a cup of tea as well (too much sugar, just the way you liked it) as he listened. His face twisted up in a frown when he heard of Alfred's new teacher. Arthur must not like Francis that much then. . . .

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

That evening, the three of you had dinner back at your house, and now were sitting on the couch watching Indiana Jones, one of Alfred's favorite movies. Alfred was wedged in between you and Arthur, watching the movie intently. You sneezed and Alfred shhed you louder than the actual movie playing.

The two of you politely waited for the movie to be over before Arthur was allowed to leave. You bid him good bye before telling Alfred that he needed to go to bed. "Why?" He asked you, still sitting on the couch. "Because you have school tomorrow." You said simply, picking him up like he weighed nothing (he actually was a little heavy you had to admit, but you were a strong woman). "Again?" Alfred wined. You nodded, climbing the stairs.

"Think of it as another day to go play with Matthew, only without me this time." You said, turning to enter Alfred's room. "Why can't you come everyday?" He asked you. "I have to go to work tomorrow, sweetie. I have a really early meeting too, so Arthur will take you to school tomorrow." Alfred suddenly perked up. "Does that mean Arthur will get to meet Mattie and Mr. France?"

You nodded before realizing what he said. "Did you just call Mr. Bonnefoy 'Mr. France'?" You furrowed your brow in confusion. Alfred nodded. "Yep! He's from France so that's what I'll call him!" You chuckled. "Okay then." You set Alfred down. "Do you want to get dressed by yourself?" Alfred nodded again, shooing you away.

* * *

**Well, it looks like some of the past has been relieved, eh? And a few more characters to boot! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning of the chapter: Mentions of RoChu, and ONE bad word.**

* * *

"Thank you again, Francis." You said as you slipped on your jacket. You just dropped Alfred off to have a sleepover with Matthew, Francis being kind enough to give you (and Arthur unknowingly) a break. Francis smiled and waved it off. "Non, non, it's my pleasure! Now go, I'm tired of looking at your face." Francis joked.

"Okay, I guess me and my ugly face will just leave then." You said a goodbye to Alfred before going back to your car. Waiting inside was your two best friends, Feliks and Elizabeta (Liz for short). Feliks sat in the passenger seat while Liz bounced around in the back.

"It's been so long since we did this~!" She seemed to sing. "Yeah, we, like, never seem to go out anymore." The cross-dressing polish man added. You hummed in agreement, turning the keys to start the car.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Liz whispered into your ear. "Guess what?"

"What?"

. . . . . .

"IT'S GIRLS NIGHT~~~~~!" Liz sang at the top of her lungs, shattering your eardrums. Feliks frowned at her. "You didn't mistake flour for cocaine this morning, did you?" Liz stared at Feliks with a blank expression. "No, why?" Feliks shrugged his shoulders. "No reason."

Yep. These are your friends. Gotta love 'em, though.

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

The three of you sat, bored out of your minds, at a table in Starbucks, not knowing what to do. Just when you were about to say something, Feliks said. "I think Toris is cheating on me." Count on Feliks to bring up something like that out of the blue.

"I think _you_ mistook flour for cocaine." Liz said, not looking up from her drink. "Yeah, and who would he be cheating on you with anyway? The only other people he knows are his brothers." You added, looking at Feliks like he suddenly caught the stupids.

_A conversation has been born. _

"But what about that creep, Ivan? He seems to have it out for Tori." Feliks tried to reason. That would've kept the idea of Toris being a backstabber alive. . . if you weren't familiar with the Braginski-Wang family.

"Nuh-uh! Ivan's married and has five kids. _Five! _You gotta have a lot of balls to mess up a family like that." You took a gulp of coco before continuing. "His husband freakin' needs a medal for putting up with Ivan's bullshit. That, my friends, is what I call love."

"You got that right." Liz said, completely aware that the three of you are now gossiping about Toris' boss. "I heard that Ivan filled their bathtub with vodka and Yao beat him with a wok." The three of you laughed and launched into the telling of events you've heard from various sources about the odd couple (keeping the insults to a minimum, you're actually great friends with Yao).

After a while of babbling on, you decided to take the party back to your house and pretend to be the teenagers you used to be, jokingly of course. Teenagers are dumb as rocks (no offense). One explosion of rainbows and sparkles later, the night officially ended with you, Feliks, and Liz sleeping in odd yet comfortable positions in various parts of your room. Ain't nobody need no alcohol to act as stupid as the three of you.

* * *

**I know that it's short, but it's all I got for now. I'm trying to move this along so I can get to the big parts.**


End file.
